Eternidad
by Yuly
Summary: Cuando el destino te ofrece una segunda oportunidad para recuperar a quien creíste perdido, ¿la aceptarías aun a costa de todo lo demás? Y si para lograrlo tienes condenar su alma, ¿lo harías?


Eternidad

Las ramas de los árboles, que serpenteaban en el aire movidas por el viento, formaban sinuosas y espeluznantes sombras sobre las calles de la ciudad.

Se oía el ruido ensordecedor de pasos que retumbaban en el silencio de la noche. A través de las oscuras nubes que había esparcidas por el cielo se colaban los rayos de luz procedentes de la enorme luna llena que podía apreciarse esa noche en el firmamento. Una tenue luz que le daba un toque místico a tan extraña escena. Y es que esa noche la luna quería jugar con las oscuras sombras, y juntas estaban creando un maravilloso claroscuro en el que destacaba a la perfección la figura de un ser imponente. Casi pareciera que todos los elementos de la naturaleza se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo esa noche para resaltar a esa extraordinaria criatura.

Le era imposible creer lo que sus ojos habían visto esa misma mañana. Incluso pensó que era otra ilusión, obra de su subconsciente que se empeñaba en mortificarlo con aquel recuerdo. Pero no, esta vez no era una ilusión. Era real, ella era real. Y eso no podía ser posible, ya que él mismo la había visto morir, había estado en su entierro. Y si bien no había podido despedirse de su recuerdo, si lo había hecho de su cuerpo.

Pero allí se encontraba ella, burlándose de él. El mismo aspecto, la misma voz, si hasta su olor era idéntico.

Esa mañana, le había resultado sumamente adorable el ver como ella corría de un lado para otro cautivada por todo aquello que veía. Y es que a los seres humanos nada les resultaba más fascinante que su propia historia. Y ella no iba a ser menos. Curiosa, preguntaba a todo aquel que pudiese darle algún tipo de información sobre esas antiguas piezas. Y en el museo arqueológico, eso era muy fácil de encontrar. Era igual a como la recordaba, igual de inquieta y con las mismas ansias por saber. Aunque la Catherine de su memoria no había tenido la misma suerte que la de este tiempo. Su Catherine había muerto demasiado joven. El destino fue cruel y quiso llevársela antes de tiempo. Impidiéndole así vivir su vida, y vivirla con el.

Y a pesar de que hace mucho el destino lo había destrozado de la peor manera posible, ahora era como si éste quisiera resarcirse del dolor que le causó, trayéndola de nuevo a la vida para él. Porque ella, aunque aún no lo sabía, le pertenecía. Como una vez le había pertenecido tiempo atrás.

Por ese motivo se encontraba allí, en esa extraña noche. Con su caminar lento pero decidido, mientras la perseguía.

Porque no había querido aceptarlo aún. Pero lo que no entendía era que por mucho que corriese, él siempre la encontraría. Porque estaban predestinados.

Y ahí estaba, a las puertas de ese espléndido museo, que a ella tanto le gustaba y hasta donde había huido para esconderse de él. Pero no tenía escapatoria alguna.

De modo que atravesó la gran puerta de madera, el hermoso patio con su fuente y esculturas, hasta llegar a la gran escalera de piedra que conducía al segundo piso.

El sonido de su respiración entrecortada destacaba en el silencio, sabía perfectamente en que sala se encontraba.

Cuando entro en la estancia ella intentó escapar de nuevo, pero él se hallaba en la única entrada y no le dio opción a huir. Se abalanzó sobre ella y sujetándola por el cuello la empujo hacia atrás dejándola, completamente inmóvil y a su merced, entre su cuerpo y una de sus queridas piezas del museo. Se trataba de un arco de piedra en el que estaba representado, en relieve, el árbol de la vida. ¡Qué ironía! Puesto que eso era lo que ella iba a perder en ese momento. Su vida.

Porque el podría haber elegido otro camino muy distinto. Podría haberla dejado continuar con su vida, observándola desde lejos. Pero era un ser egoísta y se negaba, le era imposible permanecer alejado de ella. Pero por encima de todo, no creía soportar el hecho de verla morir otra vez. Por eso había tomado esa decisión. Porque no podía ni quería volver a renunciar a ella, y esta vez nada los separaría.

- Tranquila mi ángel, pronto todo acabará y al fin estaremos juntos - le susurró el demonio con una voz dulce, para después acercarse lentamente a su cuello y cavar en él sus blancos colmillos. Dándole así el beso eterno. Porque eso era lo que significaba ese acto, que iban a estar juntos para toda la eternidad.

Fin

Yuly


End file.
